


Always, Everything

by Occasus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Fix-It Ending, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, King Noctis, M/M, NSFW, Older Ignis, Older Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasus/pseuds/Occasus
Summary: For Ignis, it had always been Noctis.There was no divine cosmic alignment that brought Ignis Scientia to love the man he served. His feelings weren’t a fleeting infatuation, nor were they a sudden realization of overwhelming passion. His love for Noctis Lucis Caelum manifested in a form as simple and natural as the predetermined duty and friendship that had initially brought them together. It was just the way things were.The rest was history. Somewhere down the line, he fell in love. The kind of love that gripped the heart with such ferocity that it re-wired every fiber of one’s being. The kind that was undeniable, irrevocable, and all-consuming. Until Ignis’ very existence narrowed to a single point, like tunnel vision, and nothing mattered but Noctis. And Noctis waseverything.





	Always, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of IgNoct week: Bed Sharing.
> 
> This got longer than I intended. ~~They always do.~~
> 
> It was a bit of a challenge to write from Iggy's POV for the first time. I'm typically a detail oriented writer, and having to forgo any visual details was an interesting change for me. So if this is a mess, that's probably why.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please leave me comments, any kind at all. <3

For Ignis, it had always been Noctis. 

There was no divine cosmic alignment that brought Ignis Scientia to love the man he served. His feelings weren’t a fleeting infatuation, nor were they a sudden realization of overwhelming passion. His love for Noctis Lucis Caelum manifested in a form as simple and natural as the predetermined duty and friendship that had initially brought them together. It was just the way things were.

He and Noctis had always been, and always would be two halves of a whole. Prince and Advisor. Ruler and Protector. King and Confidant. A couple of souls intertwined, destined to suffer, sacrifice, and endure together. 

Noctis was an extension of Ignis’ soul, his very reason for being. Without him, Ignis’ life held no significance, no purpose. It was never something he denied, he was well aware his feelings delved deeper than the loyalty his duty called for. From childhood, Ignis knew that Noctis was extraordinary. Their meeting was no mere coincidence, it was fate placing Ignis exactly where he needed to be, where he was meant to be. Before he was old enough to even understand the gravity of his position, Ignis Scientia accepted that his life belonged to prince Noctis, and he alone. 

The rest was history. Somewhere down the line, he fell in love. The kind of love that gripped the heart with such ferocity that it re-wired every fiber of one’s being. The kind that was undeniable, irrevocable, and all-consuming. Until Ignis’ very existence narrowed to a single point, like tunnel vision, and nothing mattered but Noctis. And Noctis was _everything._

Ignis listened to the deep, even breathing of the man by his side. He wasn’t sure what caused him to wake, or what time of the night it was, but the king was clearly still sound asleep. Ignis turned towards Noctis, reaching tentative fingers out until they came in contact with smooth, warm skin. 

The king did not stir as Ignis traced the line of his shoulder, but then again, Noctis had always been a heavy sleeper. If he thought for a second it would wake him, Ignis wouldn’t have pressed his hand to a firm pectoral, wouldn’t have let his fingers splay over the place where he could feel Noctis’ heart beating, slow and steady and _alive._

Ignis closed his eyes as he reveled in the feel of that constant, vital pulse against his palm, the warmth of skin under his touch. The raised, rough marks of Noctis’ scars were just beneath his thumb and forefinger, the remnants of sacrifice and reminders of mortality. Ignis shivered with dread as he thought of how close those wounds had come to taking his other half away. 

Noctis made a soft sound in his sleep, shifting slightly so their knees bumped together beneath the sheets. Ignis froze, afraid his selfish touches had woke the king. But Noctis stilled again, the smallest of snores escaping him, and Ignis couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. 

The gravity of what he held in his hands was tremendous. The True King of Lucis, in flesh and blood, next to him in bed so close that his breath stirred Ignis’ hair where it fell across his forehead. 

The heartbeat of the nation thumped ceaselessly against his palm. 

_How did I get so lucky?_

“Mmm, what’s that Iggy?” 

Ignis flinched back at the sound of his name, he didn’t realize he had spoken aloud. “My apologies, your majesty, I have disturbed you.” 

“It’s okay,” Noctis slurred, his voice rough with sleep. “What’s wrong, why’re you awake?”

Ignis let his hand wander up the king’s chest, across the line of a graceful collarbone and the dip of his throat. “Just woke up is all, nothing’s the matter.” 

Noctis shifted, and Ignis registered the subtle change in temperature as the king’s body snuggled closer to his side. Their legs tangled under the sheet, and the stubble of Noctis’ cheek scratched against his neck as he settled in tight to Ignis. 

“Go back to sleep, Iggy.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Does it matter? It’s dark, so it’s time to be asleep.” The king grunted in drowsy annoyance. 

“I’m often up before dawn.” Ignis reminded him gently, turning his cheek into the soft waves of Noctis’ pillow-mussed hair. 

“Well that’s you, you’re weird.” Noct replied, but Ignis heard the smile in his voice. “It’s a little after four.” 

“Nearly morning, then.” Ignis pressed a kiss to the king’s forehead and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Rest, love. I’ll be quiet.” 

“Good.” 

True to his word, Ignis fell silent. For a long while, he lay simply appreciating the feel of Noctis in his arms. His breath was warm in the crook of Ignis’ neck and shoulder where he had buried his face, his skin hot in the places where their bodies touched. Unable to help himself, Ignis ran his fingers down the dip of Noct’s spine, from his nape to his hips and back.

He closed his eyes once more, allowing a moment of reminiscence in the quiet. Noctis had always looked peaceful when he slept, his young handsome face so serene. Then there was way he would scrunch his brows up when Ignis gently shook him awake, and the lazy grin that would spread across his face whenever someone joked about how he could fall asleep anywhere, anytime. 

Ignis lamented never being able to see that smile again. He clung to his memories of Noctis from over a decade ago, images of his king frozen in time as the lovely young prince he had been before destiny altered both their lives. But memories were evanescent, fading with time like forgotten canvases in the sun. 

Ignis would never know what the man Noctis had grown into looked like, would never see the way time altered his features. He would not see age crinkle the corners of Noct’s eyes when he smiled, or turn his raven hair silver at the temples. The loss of it all was a physical ache behind his sternum. 

He found himself running his thumb along Noct’s jaw, feeling the rasp of his short beard, trying to imagine what it might look like. The sharp, masculine angle of his jawline helped Ignis form a picture in his brain. The soft, round features of youth were gone, having given way to the harder edges of manhood. The curve of Noct’s pretty mouth was the same as ever though. Ignis smoothed the pad of his thumb reverently across his full lower lip, the texture like satin beneath his touch. 

_It would feel even better against your lips._

The intrusive thought sent a thrill through him. Unable to resist, he bent his head and pressed a kiss to Noctis’ mouth. His parted lips were soft and sweet, Ignis had to forcibly retract himself from the chaste kiss or risk getting carried away. 

Noctis had always had that effect on him. The smallest of touches were dizzying, the slightest of tastes intoxicating. Noct reeled him in without even trying, oblivious in his peaceful slumber to how Ignis’ heart quickened in response to the mere brushing of lips. 

The king’s chest expanded with a deep inhale. “You sure do make it hard to sleep.” 

Ignis grimaced, caught again. “Sorry.” 

Noctis’ husky chuckle against his ear made him shiver. Warm fingers trailed lightly up Ignis’ neck to caress his cheek. “That’s alright, I’ll forgive you this time.” Noct gently turned his face in his hand, so he could leave soft kisses along the edge of his jaw. 

“You’re difficult to resist.” Ignis confessed, leaning into the touch. 

Noctis kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering over the scar on his lower lip. “Hmm, am I?” 

“Indeed.” Ignis wanted to pull Noctis in closer, crush him to his chest and devour him. He held himself back by sheer force of will. “I’ll behave myself if you’d like to--” 

Noctis’ finger came to rest against his lips, halting his words. “Shh,” his voice was low and sexy when he spoke, “I’m already awake now.” He kissed him again, full on the mouth this time. Ignis hesitated briefly, until the king’s tongue blazed a wet stripe across the seam of his lips, seeking entry. Ignis freely gave it to him, parting so that Noctis could delve into his mouth.

The king’s kisses were slow and lazy, all plush lips and warm breath. The world fell away, and all Ignis knew was the taste of Noctis, the sound of their kissing, the rasp of his beard against his face. His hypersensitive skin heated up the longer the king worshipped his mouth. It was both too much and not enough. Ignis could lay like this forever, but also felt he might combust at any moment if Noctis didn’t pick up the pace. Noct’s hands were on his face and in his hair, Noct’s tongue was in his mouth and every languid pass of it across his own was the stoking of a flame. He shifted his hips under the sheets, his arousal stirring. 

“Noct,” Ignis sighed, their breath mingling as they broke apart for a moment. Noctis was so warm, his body radiating heat like a furnace. His touch was the licking of embers across Ignis’ skin, scorching him in all the places they made contact—their knees, their chests, their foreheads. 

Ignis raised his hands to Noctis’ face, stroking his jaw, smoothing his thumbs along his cheeks. He mapped out the lines of the other man’s features in his mind, memorizing the arch of his nose, the curl of his lashes, the angle of his cheekbones. 

“Handsome as I remember,” he whispered against Noct’s mouth, though his heart squeezed in his chest knowing he was forever deprived of seeing the face of the man he loved. 

But Noctis smiled against his lips, murmuring “And you still put me to shame.”

Ignis melted, wrapping his arms around Noct’s shoulders and holding tightly to him. Noct was the anchor that held him in place, the fire that warmed all his dark places and set his soul alight. 

As painful as it was to be robbed of his vision when he so desperately wanted to see Noctis one last time, in the moment Ignis thought: _You still have this, you still have him._

Damn his blindness. Noctis was _always_ worth the sacrifice. Noctis was _everything._

“I love you,” Ignis whispered into his king’s hair, so quietly he wasn’t sure Noct had heard. But then his body shifted, the mattress dipping on either side of Ignis’ thighs as the other man straddled him. 

“You shouldn’t say that,” Noctis murmured.

“Why?” Ignis demanded. 

“You don’t know what it does to me to hear those words from you.” 

Ignis’ pulse quickened. “I tell you every day.” 

“Yes,” Noctis breathed, “You wreck me daily.” 

The breath caught in Ignis’ throat, his heart fluttering like hummingbird wings inside his ribcage. 

Noctis’ leaned into him, until their foreheads touched and his long bangs tickled Ignis’ nose. “A kingdom, a crown, a legacy… I’ll still never how I came be be enough to deserve you.” 

Emotion made the corners of Ignis’ broken eyes sting and his throat grew tight. He reached up to cup Noct’s cheek. Ignis was a man of intelligence by design, but in that moment, words failed him. There was no way to describe the way Noctis made him feel, no pretty phrases in his vast vocabulary that could do his love for Noctis justice. 

Noctis wasn’t a spark or a glimmer in the dark. He was an _inferno_ , blazing and wild, devouring Ignis wholly. When they came together, Ignis was consumed, and Noctis burned his doubts away in a conflagration of passion so fierce and bright that Ignis could forget he had ever been in darkness. 

A beat of silence passed, Ignis remained entirely still with Noctis poised over him, feeling the subtle shift of the king’s body as he breathed in and out. 

“Ignis.” Noct said his name reverently, like the opening of a prayer. 

Ignis swallowed hard. “Yes?”

Electricity sparked between them, the tension a tangible force as Ignis waited for Noctis to reply. 

“I love you too.” 

“Make love to me.” Ignis heard himself say boldly. 

Noctis surged forward, and they were kissing again, fervently now. Noct’s mouth was suddenly hungry, possessive. Fingertips seared up Ignis’ neck and tangled in the hair at his nape, tilting his head upwards to slant their mouths together. 

Noctis moaned a low sound that Ignis greedily swallowed up. Rough hands ran down his chest and waist to his hips. Ignis jerked the moment Noct’s heated palm gripped him through the thin cotton of his boxers. His breath left him in an audible rush the moment contact was made. 

“Is this for me?” Noct chuckled against his ear, rubbing his thumb over the damp spot Ignis’ cock had leaked through the material. 

“For you and only you,” Ignis assured him, pressing into the touch, rocking his hips when Noctis began to stroke him. It wasn’t enough, the fabric dulling the sensation, robbing him of the delicious feel of skin-on-skin. He bit his lips into a hard line to stifle his groan, arching his spine and thrusting shallowly into Noct’s fist. He needed more.

“Astrals, Ignis.” Noctis breathed, releasing him too soon. Ignis whined at the loss, but when the kings fingers hooked into his waistband, he caught on quickly, lifting his hips off the mattress so Noctis could drag the garment down his long legs and off. 

He wished desperately to see the face of the man he loved, wanted to watch lust spark in Noctis’ stormy eyes as he looked upon him, laid bare for him and him alone. The room was quiet save their breathing, and Ignis could only imagine what he must look like sprawled on his back in the king’s bed, with his legs open and his cock lying hard and heavy on his belly. 

He wondered what Noctis’ pale skin looked like flushed pink with desire, if his eyes were roaming greedily over his naked form. Time stretched on endlessly, and he was certain he could _feel_ that midnight gaze on his body, drinking him in. 

Where did Noct’s eyes linger? Was he admiring his flushed face, or his straining sex? Did he pause on his many scars, on his ruined features. Ignis blinked his useless eyes, insecurity seeping in and making him feel cold. The silence was suddenly deafening. 

“Well,” he finally said roughly, feeling his face heat up with shame. 

“You’re so damn beautiful, Ignis.” 

Quickly as it came, Ignis’ uncertainty evaporated, dissolving the moment the word _beautiful_ fell from his king’s lips. 

He gasped when Noct’s hands ran up his legs, surprised by the sudden touch and the warmth of the other man’s palms as they smoothed upwards to stroke the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

Noct leaned into him, kissing him passionately. Ignis fisted up handfuls of the king’s thick hair and crushed him to his lips, thrusting inside with his tongue. And Noctis positively _growled_ into his mouth, his hands parting Ignis’ thighs further. He pressed his hips forward, and Ignis’ head spun when the blunt head of Noct’s sex bumped against his own arousal. 

“Look at me,” Noctis bit out gruffly. Ignis raised his chin and cast his blind eyes upwards, to where he knew Noct’s dark gaze was fixed on him. 

“Just like that,” The king said, voice low and thick with lust as he began to rock his pelvis, rutting against him, silk on silk. Ignis panted, his hips twitching up, needing more friction. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, and the contact made them groan simultaneously. 

Noctis swore a juicy curse when Ignis closed his fist and began stroking them together, long lazy pulls that made his spine tingle with each pass of his hand. It didn’t take long for his palm to be slick, for his breath to become quick and shallow. Noct was rolling his hips to meet the twists and tugs, his hands shook where they gripped Ignis’ thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and he made the most heavenly sounds as Ignis ran his thumb up over the head of his cock, teasing the leaking slit for an instant before returning to his slow, agonizing pace of base-to-tip. 

He was going to come just listening to Noct’s grunts and ragged breath as he worked them together. It was maddening, clinging to his composure as Noctis thrust into his hand and rutted against him. He felt his release building already, a spring coiling tight in his gut. 

“Noctis,” he warned through his teeth.

That got the king’s attention. “No,” he said and captured Ignis’ hand in his own, halting his movements. Ignis withdrew, felt Noctis lean away. The mattress shifted again, Noct’s weight redistributing. Something rattled nearby, objects rolling in the drawer of the bedside table. 

Ignis propped up on his elbows, anticipation making him shiver. Noctis closed the drawer quietly, having found what he was after, and settled back in between his legs. Ignis made a move to roll over onto his stomach but Noct stopped him. 

“No,” he commanded, “like this.” 

Warm, strong hands gripped Ignis’ hips, and he moved with Noctis as his bottom half was lifted from the bed and resettled into Noct’s lap. 

“Just like this,” He repeated, nudging Ignis’ legs apart with his knees, “I want to see your face.” 

“Very well.” Ignis heard himself say. He waited in burning anticipation, listened to the soft clicking sound of Noctis slicking his fingers with lubricant. Every nerve in his body hummed eagerly, knowing he would soon be rewarded for his patience. 

“Relax,” Noct’s voice said gently, and then his hand was between his legs, slick fingers tracing the cleft of his ass until--

Ignis’ breath rushed from his lungs the instant Noctis circled his entrance. He bit his lip to hold back his moan when the digit pressed, withdrew, pressed again. 

“You’re so lovely,” Noctis whispered. He praised Ignis softly as he worked him open. Soon Ignis was arching with abandon, unraveling in the hands of his lover. He was unable to hold back his moan when Noctis’ clever fingers thrust in and out, finding a rhythm. 

The two of them had done this often enough that Noctis’ knew Ignis’ body as well as his own. He knew exactly where to press, exactly how to curl his knuckles so that Ignis tipped on the razor’s edge, writhing in pleasure, threatening to come undone right then and there. 

“I want you,” Noct said roughly. 

“Have me, then.” Ignis sighed. He was an overstimulated mess: his legs felt like gelatin, but he was wound tight as a bowstring, desperate for the release only Noctis could give him. 

Finally, Noct gripped his hips, hitched him higher into his lap and angled his pelvis up. Ignis followed his lead, draping his legs over Noct’s shoulders as the king leaned over him, folding him in half. Their lips met again, and Ignis kissed his king’s mouth with fervor. Noctis had a hand on either side of his ass, spreading him apart, lining up. 

A blunt head probed, Ignis held his breath, waiting. Plush lips parted against his own, a ragged breath huffing against his lips, and then Noctis thrust his hips forward, joining them in a single, fluid motion. 

Noct swore, and Ignis tossed his head back, gritting his teeth against the initial lick of pain as his body stretched to accommodate the thick girth. The king whispered sweet nothings in his ear, stroked his hair, and gave him a forgiving moment to adjust. When Ignis did relax, Noct’s hands went around his neck, fingers lacing at his nape, and those hips started moving, tipping the world on its axis. 

Noct went slowly at first, rocking in and out with unhurried strokes. His harsh breathing by Ignis’ ear gave away the effort he was putting into holding himself back. 

“Fuck Ignis, you feel _amazing.”_

Ignis reached to tangle his fingers in thick strands of Noctis’ hair, dragging his mouth back down to his own, kissing him passionately as the rhythm sped up. Noct’s moan vibrated across his tongue, and Ignis clutched at his shoulders and his neck as the pace became rougher, more punishing.

Ignis dug his nails into the king’s back, dragging them up his shoulders. He knew he was leaving bright red stripes across his pale skin, and somehow, that was a delicious thought. That Noctis would be walking into his meeting later that day with the marks of their lovemaking hidden under his clothes. 

Noct said his name again and again, nipping his earlobe, his lip, peppering kisses across whatever skin his mouth found as he fucked him. The head of his cock drove into that sensitive place hidden deep within Ignis' body with each thrust, making his toes curl and causing positively shameless sounds to break from his throat. 

Noctis enveloped him, claimed him, until all Ignis knew was their harsh breathing and that unyielding, primal, pounding rhythm, filling him up again and again and robbing him of coherent thought. His lips moved, he heard his voice speaking a litany of praise and nonsense. Most of it was Noct’s name, whispered over and over like a mantra. 

_Noctis._

“That’s right,” Noctis snarled in his ear, his voice warping into a rough, animalistic sound, “You’re mine. Oh gods, Ignis, you’re mine.” 

“Yes,” Ignis sighed desperately. He was burning up, his blood boiling in his veins. He could feel his heartbeat in his temples, feel the white hot stabs of pleasure racing through his nerve endings all the way to the tips of his toes. Ignis’ straining cock drooled pitifully on his belly, denied any relief as it bobbed haphazardly between their bodies. 

He felt the king’s hand detach from his neck, move downward, tracing a hot line down his abdomen, across his hip. Ignis jerked, barking a yelp when Noct’s fingers closed around his shaft. And then he was pumping him, up and down, in tandem with the movement of his hips.

“Come for me, Iggy,” Noctis pleaded. 

Ignis definitely wasn’t going to last long, not with that skilled hand on him, not with Noct’s cock driving relentlessly into his prostate over and over. His orgasm built, rising like a crescendo until it finally crested, and he shattered. 

Suddenly Ignis’ impressive vocabulary narrowed to a single word. One he repeated like an incantation, like a prayer, until he was crying it out to the ceiling in a wrecked voice. Noct stroked him through his climax, and still Ignis babbled that singular word as thick ropes of his release striped across his stomach and chest, hot as blood. 

_Noctis._

_Noctis, Noctis._

As rationality resurfaced, Ignis realized what he had been saying, and it was fitting really, that Noct’s name was the only thing his brain could sputter out when it fractured and imploded. 

Noctis peeled his hand away, and it was sticky when it came up to touch Ignis’ face. He turned his head so he could lick those elegant fingers clean, tasting the bitterness and salt of himself. 

That seemed to do it for Noctis. He thrust in to the hilt one last time, his whole body jerking as he ground out an impressive string of profanities that ended with a grunt of _“fucking hell… Ignis!”_ before he emptied into him.

Ignis held onto his king, sighing softly as Noctis’ spasmed and spilled deep inside his body. It was a heady, exhilarating feeling, to be used by someone as powerful and perfect as Noctis. To be marked by him, owned by him. 

There was nowhere Ignis would rather be than here, tangled up with the man he loved, lost in him. 

“I love you,” Noctis panted into the crook of his neck, “gods, I love you.” 

Ignis smiled and stroked Noct’s shoulder. It warmed him to his very soul to hear such an incredible, sovereign man profess his love so openly. How in Eos had he gotten so lucky as to be the one who got to hear Noctis Lucis Caelum whisper _I love you,_ into his ear? 

“Noct,” 

“Hmm?” 

Ignis nuzzled his cheek against Noctis’ beard. He had yet to withdraw, they were still connected. “I love you implicitly. You are more than I could have ever dreamed of.” 

Noct huffed a laugh. “That’s sappy as hell.” 

Ignis frowned. “You can’t do _that_ to me and expect me not to feel a bit sentimental. Who was the one just panting his love for me into my ear?” 

Noctis straightened, disengaging and gently lowering Ignis’ legs back down to the bed. “Fine, I guess it’s okay to be a little sappy.” He flopped down next to him, pulling Ignis in to his chest. 

Ignis wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved, resting his chin on Noct’s messy hair. “You like when I’m sappy,” he argued. 

“I do.” Noct admitted, snuggling in closer. 

The room fell quiet. Ignis was in desperate need of a shower, but the thought of leaving their bed, of leaving Noctis’ warmth, was unthinkable, and he stayed put. 

“What time is it now?” He asked. 

“Who cares, you caused me to lose sleep.” Noctis pointed out, “I’m going to catch up now that I’ve satisfied you.”

Ignis couldn’t help his laugh. “You have a meeting at nine, if you recall.” 

Noctis groaned dramatically. “Have my advisor cancel it, would you?” 

Ignis rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. He would wait for Noctis to fall asleep, then send a text to reschedule the meeting until noon. It would surely inconvenience the parties involved, but Ignis was not one to deny the king anything he wanted. 

_What_ wouldn’t _you do for him?_ He asked himself. But the answer was obvious.

There was nothing. No challenge too daunting, no burden too heavy, no sacrifice too great. The oath Ignis swore in childhood still tethered them together, and now ran so much deeper than his loyalty to the king he served. It was rooted into the foundation of his very soul. He loved Noctis absolutely, and he would always be willing to move mountains for the headstrong man that now slept peacefully between his arms. 

For Ignis, it always had been, and always would be Noctis. 

Noctis was _everything._


End file.
